1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the novel adhesion of active ingredients to web forming structures, especially structures of nonwoven substrates having an open inner or middle substrate, in addition to a top and bottom, via the use of a compatible chemically inert cling or tack agent or combination of cling agents previously applied to and adhering to fibers and crossover junctions.
2. Related Art
Disposable cleaning devices, ranging from mops to treated wipes, have increased in popularity over the last few years. Products are often sold as clean or sterile items with no dry active ingredient particles embedded within them. Some of the spunlaced, airlaid, and others are sold as dry wipes intended for dust, lint removal while other wet wipes are saturated with various liquids. As these pads and or substrates are used; they become soiled, abraded, torn, clog up, the liquid becomes depleted and are disposed of.
Commercially available wet treated wipes are made from non-woven fibers that can have liquids adsorbed or absorbed within. An example of this would be wet wipes which are flat spun-laced, or airlaid non-wovens saturated with liquids. This method, however, does not, work with many non-absorbent, loftier web forming structures, especially high loft non-wovens, wadding, or similar constructions made of fiberglass, nylon, polyester, polyethylene, fiber composites, or plastic for example.
Although the present prior art cleaning pads and wipes on the market eliminate the use of heavy containers or bottles of liquid powders, or oils, it is difficult to obtain any multifunctionality. For example, prior art wipes cannot adequately pick up larger soils such as grit and sand, yet still contain and deliver a good strong scrubbing ability, containing a scouring, disinfectant agent, detergent, antimicrobials, scent, or combinations of multiple complex ingredients. Multifunctional ingredients, normally incompatible in one solution, are unable to be contained within one wipe, or a limited, as presently marketed in the wet and dry wipes of today.